Anguish
by AudreySimmons
Summary: Daffy is being abused by director Riggens, but who could have the guts to stop him? Can bugs save his best friend from being mistreated? Or will it be to late...?


Daffy panted, forcing on a peculiar scowl at the grey rabbit only a few feet away. He was breathless, and hungry, but it was nothing compared to what would happen if he didn't complete the scene by the end of the day. Daffy knew what was coming, and everything was confirmed when the rabbit gave his own signature grin. He twitched, fear welling up beneath his feathers. But he didn't dare let it show.

"Your despicable." He growled, making sure that his eyebrows were lowered. Just three feet away was a big round pool, and a couple feet more was celebrity Britney Houser. Daffy knew what he had to do. His feet were still aching because of the long chasing scene a little while back, but he knew he had to try. That's when he lunged, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he bolted towards the waiting rabbit.

"Ehhh... Is this what your looking for?" Bugs Bunny asked, suddenly pulling out a cork held by a chain from behind his back. Daffy sighed, knowing how this would end. The once filled pool now empty.

"Bring it on rabbit!" Daffy half heartedly shouted, and sprang for the little object, now swinging back and forth in the rabbit's grasp. His eyes were locked, and suddenly a tight pain gripped his chest. Vibrate images of a swinging whip replaced the cork. And a tall man in a suit replaced the rabbit's figure. Wind was blowing through daffy's feathers, and familiar cries of pain rang throughout his head. Daffy grew dizzy, trying to remember where he was, and what he was doing. Everything around him was a blur of grey.

Bang! Daffy's legs collapsed underneath him, and he fell face first into the sharp gravel that surrounded the pool. There was a bit of shock at first. He shivered, now in complete realization of what just happened. 'You klutz' daffy cursed in his head 'you idiot ... You... '

"You okay Daff?" Daffy froze from his spot on the gravel. That voice. So gentle, so different than the constant yelling that he often received from cast members. He would have just laid there and cried if he wasn't surrounded by everyone on set... Everyone on set! Oh no...

"I'm fine." He grumbled, brushing the rabbit away, and returning to his spot. Though he couldn't see them, he could hear giggles and sputters of laughter coming from all around him. 'They wouldn't care if i was roadkill right then.' Daffy thought, understanding the truth that came out of that.

"Alright! Quiet on set!" Director Steve Riggins ordered. "Daffy, pull yourself together! We're on in five, four, three, two..."

"Cut!" A sudden voice rang out. Everything grew quiet, and Daffy's eyes widened. No one ever said cut to the boss, ever. His head jerked up to see bugs, waving his arms in the air.

"I think we should all take a break for today! Eeehhh, catch you later Daff." And with that, Bugs bunny walked off set, leaving everyone so perplexed, that they could of been the actors themselves.

Everyone looked up at Riggins, the director in charge, and just or a moment Daffy noticed a flicker of anger on the old man's face. But it was gone quickly, and the director let out a big old santa like laugh.

"Ha, that rabbit's such a joker ain't he?" As if on cue, the room was filled with laughter and relief. Maybe a little anxiety as well? Daffy thought for a moment, then, that's when he caught the directors eye. A look of pure hatred filled two black orbs, and both of them were directed at the little black duck. Daffy wasn't scared, in fact, the gaze was familiar between the two. Fear doesn't do anything but cause trouble. By now, daffy Thought he learned that pretty well.

Daffy

I stand in my room, which is barely the size of the janitors closet compared to bugs's. Right now, all is quiet. My heart pounding. Feeling somewhat like a wounded animal being stalked by a predator, never knowing if he would spring out at any moment. I look over to to my dresser, all deserted except for a small picture of my parents before they died. It's the closest way I could be with them, and its all I got left.

Suddenly, the door opens, and I'm engulfed by a wave of light. Instinctively I bend down, and wait for the thumping of heavy foot steps to get closer. That's when I hear his voice.

"Daffy?" It was bug's. I leap up.

"What do you want?" I ask, but not in the harsh tone I'm forced to use while acting. That person on the stage is completely different then who I am, in real life anyway.

"Are you okay? You looked a bit scared back on set. Ehh, somtin' troubling you doc?" Bugs asks me. Sometimes I wonder how much he really knows.

"I'm fine, now can you leave me alo..." Before I could finish, a gloved hand reaches out, and gently grips my shoulder. But he didn't need to do that, I wasn't going anywhere. His dark caring eyes were already enough to keep me in place.

"Your hurt, who's doing it?"

The question catches me off guard, and I freeze. Before I could do anything to stop myself, my eyes well up with tears. Another gloved hand comes forth, gripping me into a strong hug. It was everything I ever wanted. Then, just like that, the door creaks open, and the last person I ever wanted to see is standing in the doorway. I start to cry.


End file.
